


Play With Me

by jonnyluvssherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom John, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub John, Top Sherlock, healthy BDSM, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's had a bad week, Sherlock offers the perfect cure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was my way to spread healthy BDSM on a day when bad BDSM runs rampant 
> 
> everything is safe sane and consensual. the dom makes sure the sub wants everything that happens
> 
> specializedinomniscience was my beta
> 
> Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites such as goodreads or ebooks tree without my express permission.

John coated his finger in lube and pressed it inside himself. His cock twitched with interest. He slowly fingered himself until he felt he could take a second, and then pressed the other finger inside as well. He took his time opening himself before pushing the plug he had selected in until he felt the base on the rim of his hole. Then he put a cock ring on to keep himself from cumming.

 

He looked down at the restraints Sherlock had laid out for him on the bed. He would be able to get the collar and leg restraints on by himself. The chest and arm ones would have to wait. He looked at the time; he had ten minutes before Sherlock would be home, he needed to make the most of it. He got onto the bed and put the collar on, and then bound his legs so he was forced into a kneeling position. The straps bound his ankle and calf to his upper thigh. When Sherlock entered the bedroom, John bent his head so he was looking down at his knees. He heard footsteps moving around the bed, and then a hand grazed across his back.

 

“You did very well. Stay still while I finish the rest.”

 

John stayed where he was, taking slow, deep breaths. Sherlock leaned over him and he felt metal and leather against his chest. John angled his head so he could see the harness sliding into place. He felt it tighten and heard it close. He took as deep a breath as he could to test the restraint. Sherlock patted him on the head, showing his approval. Next, the waist harness was put on. The bottom strap grazed his hips while the other sat at his waist. Two o-rings in the front connected by a strap between them kept the piece together. John took another deep breath testing the harness.

 

“Can you take a gag?” Sherlock asked, his fingers playing with John’s hair.

 

John nodded.

 

The gag was pressed to his lips. John opened obediently and let the ball slip inside. He felt the back tighten around his head.

 

“Alright?” Sherlock asked, his hand on John’s shoulder.

 

John nodded. He wanted more.

 

A hand settled on both his shoulders and his arms were drawn back.

 

“I’m going to bind your arms. Ok?”

 

John nodded.

 

“Tell me if it’s too tight.”

 

He felt his shoulders pinch together then the restraints being pulled tight. Sherlock placed four different arm restraints. The first just below his shoulder then above and below his elbows and then his wrist were cuffed and attached to each other to keep them together. John tested the restraints and then sighed. It felt so good to give up control, to let go even for just a little while. Sherlock had seen how tense he was earlier and was giving him the opportunity to unwind.

 

“I want you to show me the safety signal.”

 

John pressed the palms of his hands together and clapped three times.

 

“Such a good boy.” Sherlock purred. “Eyes up.”

 

John lifted his head and saw Sherlock smiling down at him. He watched as Sherlock took off his Belstaff and then his suit jacket. Sherlock slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the ground.

 

“You look so beautiful like this. So trusting and open, just for me.” He climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of John. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

 

John took a deep breath.

 

“You aren’t allowed to cum till the end.”

 

John’s cock throbbed but he nodded. As long as the cock ring stayed in place, everything would be fine.

 

He watched as Sherlock adjusted the pillows at the top of the bed then leaned against them. He unbuckled his trousers and lowered them and his pants to the middle of his thighs. “Come here.”

 

John slowly inched his way across the bed until he was straddling Sherlock’s lap.

 

“Good boy.”

 

John smiled around the gag.

 

“Did you prep yourself?’

 

John nodded.

 

He felt Sherlock’s fingers skim over his hip to his arse and then down to his entrance. “And you kept yourself open for me.” He smiled at John. “Get me fully hard and I’ll fuck your tight little arse.” Sherlock’s hands closed around both their cocks.

 

John threw his head back and started to rub against Sherlock. He wanted him so bad. The plug was nice, but it did not fill him the way Sherlock did. He rubbed himself against Sherlock until the hand on his arse squeezed him.

 

“That’s good.” Sherlock whispered.

 

John looked at him and waited. The hand on his arse dipped down and the plug was pulled free. Sherlock grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated himself. John pushed himself onto his tiptoes so Sherlock had better access to his entrance. Sherlock lined his cock up and slowly pushed inside.

 

John moaned around the gag as Sherlock filled him. When he had Sherlock to the hilt, he put his hands on the top of John’s thighs. 

 

“Rock back and forth, slowly.”

 

John rocked his hips as slowly as possible, his head bent back. He was working himself on Sherlock’s cock when he suddenly smelled smoke. He looked down at Sherlock and saw him smirking, a cigarette in one hand.

 

“I didn’t say stop.” He rested the hand with the cigarette on top of John’s thigh.

 

He knew there was no stopping Sherlock, so he continued his movement. He watched while Sherlock smoked knowing when they were done there would be an argument. Sherlock only smoked in front of him to provoke him so that must have been what he wanted. He tried to hasten his movement and felt a stab in his left shoulder. He hunched and gasped around the gag.

 

“Are you alright?” Sherlock asked, his voice filled with concern.

 

John concentrated on breathing through the pain.

 

“Look at me, John!” Sherlock growled.

 

John met his eyes.

 

“Is it your shoulder?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

He shook his head. He was not going to stop in the middle.

 

“Should I unbind your arms?”

 

John considered it for a moment. There was no way he was going to be able to continue with the pain he was feeling. If his shoulders were freed the pain would likely abate to at least a bearable throb. He nodded.

 

Sherlock sat up and reached behind him, releasing all of the bindings, leaving only the cuffs on but separated. “Better?”

 

John rolled his shoulders and then nodded.

 

“Then keep going.”

 

John leaned back, placed his hands on the top of Sherlock’s thighs, and started to rock himself back and forth again. The new position was a better angle for his prostate. He felt his whole body tense with the desire to cum, but the cock ring stopped it. He moaned around the gag and moved faster.

 

“You want to cum?”

 

John nodded, god yes he wanted it.

 

Sherlock’s fingers teased his cock. “I bet you could cum from just me fucking you. No need to touch your cock.”

 

John shivered with desire.

 

Sherlock trailed his other hand up to the buckle on John’s thigh. “I’m going to release your legs.” He undid the bindings and tossed them off the bed. “You’re going to place your hands on the top of the headboard and I’m going to take you from behind.”

 

John nodded and rose off Sherlock’s lap. He waited for Sherlock to move away from the headboard before he gripped the top of it, his back as flat as possible. Without having to be told, he knew how Sherlock wanted him.

 

“I’ll remove the gag if you want. Do you want me to take it off?”

 

John nodded, not moving his hands.

 

Sherlock’s fingers dug under the strap and it slackened before falling onto the bed in front of John.

 

All the saliva that had built up in his mouth threatened to spill out. He quickly swallowed as much of it as he could. He felt Sherlock’s fingers on his cock again and the ring being pulled off.

 

“You’re allowed to cum now.”

 

John took a deep breath.

 

Fingers skimmed his arse then he felt his cheeks being pulled apart and something being shoved at his entrance. The head of Sherlock’s cock slipped in and he groaned in pleasure.

 

“You love getting fucked.”

 

It was not a question, but John nodded anyways.

 

Sherlock pushed all the way in and then pulled out almost entirely. “I’m going to fuck you hard, alright?”

 

John nodded.

 

Sherlock thrust in at a punishing speed gripping John by the hips. John was pushed forward until his head rested against the headboard. Sherlock took him hard and fast, leaving John sobbing with the need to cum. The slap of skin on skin reverberated in the room. John felt his balls tighten as Sherlock hit is prostate again. One more thrust and he came whimpering Sherlock’s name. Sherlock continued to pound into him. John felt the need to reach back and touch his partner. He figured with them both this far-gone, Sherlock would not care, so he reached back and let his fingers rest on Sherlock’s abdomen.

 

“John!” Sherlock growled.

 

John felt Sherlock shutter against him and the feeling of Sherlock’s cum filling him. “Yes.” He whispered, too soft for Sherlock to hear.

 

They stayed still while they softened, and then Sherlock pulled out and gently moved John so he was lying on his unscarred side. He undid the chest and abdomen restraints then shifted John onto his back and undid the cuffs. John looked up at Sherlock, who was watching him closely.

 

“Tell me what you need.” Sherlock murmured to him.

 

“The plug.”

 

Sherlock nodded and found the plug. John watched as he cleaned it with a tissue then coated it in lube. He opened John’s legs and pushed it in slowly.

 

“Is that enough or do we need to go again later?”

 

“More.” He was feeling blissful now, but it would not last long. “Remind me to yell at you for smoking.”

 

Sherlock chuckled and lay down next to him. “You can do it while I rub your shoulder, for now, rest. I’ll have you back on your knees in a little bit.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” John relaxed into Sherlock’s body, happy for the break.


End file.
